


May I kiss you?

by CarolAndNella



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, French Kissing, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Synopsis:</b><br/>Kaname and Aido share an intimate moment to stave off boredom.</p><p><b>Ratings and Warnings:</b><br/>Detailed depictions of kissing.</p><p><b>Notes!</b><br/>To be edited soon. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I kiss you?

_In your familiar arms,_  
_next to you, pressed against your warmth,_  
_wreathed in your scent,_  
_ears blessed with your voice,_  
_Even in the worst of days,_  
_even after a week walking through hell,_  
_I find comfort,_  
_just being near you_

Kaname sat comfortably in bed in Aido's dorm room, an arm wrapped around Aido. They were watching ripped videos of American films on youtube, on Kaname's laptop. Kaname didn't understand a word, but was enjoying it none the less. Americans really spoke quite loudly, at least in Kaname's opinion.  
Kaname was watching a video of several Americans pause mid step to laugh, and just as Kaname began to wonder what was funny, not quite grasping the situation with the language barrier, his laptop blinked  out.

"Wait, what?" Aido jolted, and Kaname scanned his computer. Realization blossomed in his chest, and a stone of dissatisfaction plunked down to Kaname's belly.

"Out of battery power." Kaname grumbled, closing his laptop and flopping back. Aido grumbled.  
"I'm bored." Aido said, nestling in beside him.

The pair were alone. Kain had gone off with Yuki and Zero to a meeting with Cross, and Kaname was baby sitting the school with Takuma and the other Day class presidents.  
Kaname slid down the pillow, curling on his side to face Aido. "What should we do?" He inquired, reaching out to hold Aido's hands.

Kaname gazed up at Aido, a small smile tugging his lips back. Aido's blue eyes sparkled with mischief, slinking up to pin Kaname down, gripping Kaname's shoulders while dipping in to nestle into Kaname's neck. Chuckling, Kaname allowed his body to go slack beneath Aido, reaching up to kiss Aido's jawline. Lips pressed kisses up along Kaname's neck as Aido wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders, settling in on top of Kaname.

"May I kiss you, Kaname-Sama?" Aido inquired huskily, licking Aido's ear lobe. Kaname made a contented murmur, running his palms down along Aido's back.  
"Of course."

Aido had his mouth on Kaname's at once, tasting his breath before his tongue began to roll in his mouth. Kaname reached up to frame Aido's face, closing his eyes and letting the kiss spiral out of his control. Aido made a satisfied mumble, sending tingles of pleasure dancing through Kaname. Running his hands through Aido's hair, Kaname broke the kiss to press his lips to the corner of Aido's mouth, then his chin, cheek, forehead...  
Aido made a pleased sound, sitting up and pulling Kaname with him. "May I kiss you more?" Aido asked, letting his hands drape down Kaname's arms, his hands falling into Kaname's palms.

"As much as you'd like." Kaname smiled.  
Aido leaned in, dabbing his nose to Kaname's briefly. Kaname gazed at Aido for a few heart beats, studying his piercing blue eyes. Aido was struggling to not smile, his expression playful and... seeking. Looking for affection. Looking for reciprocation.

Kaname closed his eyes and tilted his head, leaning in to press a light kiss on Aido's lips. Aido's arms slung up around Kaname's shoulders, dabbing his tongue tip against Kaname's lower lip. Kaname parted his mouth, letting Aido's tongue slide in along side his own.

Kaname liked kissing Aido. He liked the feeling of affection bubbling up from Aido, and his desire to please. Kaname found it charming. Adorable. Desirable.  
Kaname gingerly, gently gripped Aido's tongue tip between his teeth, raising his hands to run his fingers through Aido's hair. Kaname held the position for a few moments, before slowly dabbing Aido's tongue tip with his own. He could taste their breath mingling, racing in to flood his mouth, hot and laced with apple iced tea.

Aido made a delighted noise, and Kaname broke his kiss. His face flushed, Aido snuggled in close, nuzzling through Kaname's shirt and kissing Kaname's collar bone.  
"Thank you Kaname-Sama." Aido murmured.

Kaname smiled, settling back into the pillows, pulling Aido with him and tucking the blond in close. "You're welcome." Kaname mumbled. "No longer bored?"  
"Not at all."


End file.
